Betrayal
by votepenguins03
Summary: Stella's in prison and Hamish is now in charge of MI9 so he drafts in extra help from his old partner who no one has seen for ten years. A re-write of the latest series with Hamish and the mystery friend. Please review


Chapter 1

"That's the end of my presentation, thank you all for coming and if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask." There was a bustling as people stood, putting notebooks away into bags and putting on coats before filling out of the hall. No one stayed to ask questions, they never did. The young woman sank into the wooden chair in the middle of the stage and closed her eyes.

She didn't notice the young man in a sharp black suit standing in the shadows; he walked forward without a sound until he was standing right in front of her.

"I have a question."

She froze. That voice. She hadn't heard it for so long; she opened her eyes and slowly looked up a grin spreading over her face as she saw who it was.

"Hamish?" he nodded, in a second she'd left her chair and flung her arms around Hamish's neck, he grinned and hugged her back tightly.

They let go of each other and she sat back down as he lent on the table.

"So what's your question?" she asked with the grin still on her face.

"How would you like a job?"

She stood abruptly and turned away, the smile gone. "I have a job Hamish."

"What here?" he said standing up behind her he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice "Reciting the same presentation for days to a bunch of people who have no interest in what you're talking about."

She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes "As opposed to working for an agency I can't trust. For god's sake Hamish do you think I like doing this? It was made very clear to me when I left that don't have a choice!" she shouted at him tears falling from her eyes. Hamish pulled her into another hug and kissed her temple.

"You do now" he said "You want to know why?" she nodded and Hamish pulled away from her and looked into her eyes "Because I have a new job and if you can stand to work with me again I would like you back. So what do you say?"

* * *

The four young agents sat at their desks waiting for Mr Flatly to start the lesson, Tom was playing on his DS while Dan, Keri and Aniesha were chatting about what they'd done over the weekend.

Mr Flatly bustled into the room, narrowly avoiding a collision with a table only to be hit on the head with a paper missile, the class cheered.

"Yes, yes children very funny now if we could all settle down I have an announcement."

No one listened to him.

"SILENCE!" screamed Mrs King standing in the doorway "Mr Flatly what is the meaning of this, I thought you were telling them about Miss Wood."

"I was… I was just settling them down I mean it is Monday and lots of things happen over the weekend and…"

Mrs King hushed him and walked to the front of the class waving to the person behind to follow her.

"Everyone this is Miss Wood, our new history teacher."

They all turned and stared. The young women standing next to Mrs King wasn't particularly pretty but in her makeup and what she wore she was stunning, her dark chestnut hair was secured in a single long French plat that ended at her waist, her face wasn't anything special but the combination of dark eyeliner and eye shadow made her eyes stand out in an alluring way and the lipstick she wore kept her looking professional. She wore black skinny jeans and a light blue chiffon top under her black and cream blazer and that was before they'd even seen her shoes, the dark blue wedges she wore helped her look even thinner than she already was.

"Wow miss them is some wicked threads!" the young teacher just nodded at Lady J before being ushered out by Mrs King.

"I'm going to finish showing Miss Wood around."

The two ladies left and all the students started talking about the stylish new teacher while poor Mr Flatly tried to teach them maths.

Half an hour later the team noticed their pencils flashing and sneaked out the classroom as soon as Mr Flatly had his back to them. They ran to the entrance to their secret base and Kari pulled the mop plunging the lift down.

Keri started talking as soon as the lift doors opened "Frank have you seen the new…" but she never got to finish because standing next to Frank was Hamish and next to him was Miss Wood.


End file.
